Playground Memories
by GreySide58
Summary: Harry makes his first friend when he's six years old.


**A/N: I was bored and this idea came to me. I know it's been done before, but I figured I'd try my hand at it. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

There were very few times Harry was allowed to go the park and even when he did he always played by himself. Dudley had his friends and his friends usually scared Harry just as Dudley sometimes did, so he tried to avoid them. The other children knew not to play with Harry because if they played with Harry Dudley would tease them or worse, so they didn't. That was why Harry was surprised when a small boy, his age with blond hair walked up to him.

"Hello." He said standing next to him.

"Hi." Harry replied quietly, not looking up from where he was playing in the sand. He didn't want someone to get hurt because they wanted to talk to him.

"Where are we?" the boy asked as he sat down next to Harry. This time Harry did look at him. He wasn't sure if the boy was serious or not? How could the boy not know where he was?

"The park." He told him as the boy started to dig his hands into the sand, playing with it.

"Oh….Is it safe here?" he asked suddenly looking up at Harry. The boy's gray eyes revealed to Harry the fear the boy was feeling and he felt the need to protect him. Looking over at the swings he saw Dudley and his friends picking on a kid much smaller than they were, Aunt Petunia didn't notice she was too busy talking to another mom.

"Usually." He said finally. The boy seemed to accept this. Then looking up, he stuck out his hand.

"I'm Draco." Harry looked at the hand, finding it a little odd that a kid his age was doing what he'd seen Uncle Vernon do with the people he worked with. He took the hand though and with a smile he answered back.

"I'm Harry." The two played quietly together until Harry saw a larger shadow approach them. Looking up he saw Dudley and two of his friends.

"This a friend of yours, freak?" he asked smugly. Unconsciously Harry moved in front of Draco.

"Yeah."

"So that must make him a freak too, huh?" Draco moved out from behind Harry.

"I'm not a freak and neither is Harry."

"He's right, Draco, I'm a freak, but you aren't." Harry said hanging his head a little. Dudley and his friends laughed. Draco looked at his new friend a little confused and then looked at the bigger boys. He didn't like that they teased Harry or that they teased him either.

"We're not freaks, you're the freaks." He said. Harry tried to get the boy to be quiet. He didn't want any trouble.

"You hear what he called us?" Dudley asked barely looking at his friends as he stepped closer to the two boys. Draco stood up. He was shorter than Dudley. Harry watched in horror as the two started to fight. He tried to go to Draco's aid, but one of his cousin's friends kept him from moving.  
_Let them stop, let them stop._ Harry repeated over and over in his head as he watched the two. Then suddenly they stopped as if they had no choice. Dudley looked surprised as he looked from Draco, to his own hands and then at Harry. He didn't quite know what happened, but he knew who to run to to tell. Harry watched as his cousin ran to Aunt Petunia.

"Was that you?" Draco asked as he came up to Harry. Not looking at his new friend Harry nodded his head. He knew the boy was going to leave now because nobody wanted to play with a freak, he knew that, that's what Uncle Vernon told him.

"Cool. I can do stuff too." He said. Harry's head snapped up as he met the boy's eyes.

"Really?" Draco nodded.

"That's kinda why I'm here." He said. This time it was his turn to look away.

"How?"

"I wanted to get away." He said quietly. Harry understood. He'd ended up on the roof one time when he'd wanted to get away from one of Uncle Vernon's punishments. He'd been punished more though when they found out.

"Harry, it's time to go." Aunt Petunia said sternly as she walked up to the boys. Harry looked at her before turning to Draco.

"I guess this is goodbye." He said looking a little sad. He was leaving his only friend.

"Na, we'll see each other again." Draco replied with a smile. Harry didn't know what he meant, but smiled a little at him as he gave a little wave with the hand that wasn't being held tightly by his aunt.

As they made it to the edge of the park, Harry suddenly pulled his hand out of his aunt's and ran back. He surprised the blond boy as he gave him a hug.

"You're my best friend." He said before turning and running back to his now scowling aunt. Draco watched as the dark haired boy ran back and then he smiled.

"You too." Then he turned. Although he wasn't sure where to go because it was by accident that he'd ended up here. Then he saw his mom. She found him. He quickly walked over to her. She held her son, glad that she'd found him.

Five years later when Draco Malfoy introduced himself to Harry, Harry barely registered the name. Part of him wondered if this had been the boy he'd met in the park, but when the blond insulted his new best friend he decided it was better to disassociate the blond in front of him with the blond from the park. He didn't want to believe that the mean, smug Draco here was the same nice, protective Draco who could do stuff like him.

Draco saw the green eyes of Harry Potter and he knew he'd seen them before. He remembered the day he accidentally landed himself at the muggle park and the boy who had been willing to play with him. They had been friends, even if only for a little while. When Harry hadn't said anything right off about knowing him, he decided to start fresh and had introduced himself. The problem was this Harry was the same Harry who had moved in front of him when the bigger boy had come up to them calling them freaks. That meant Harry was willing to defend the redhead he'd befriended. Maybe if he'd just told Harry his name and said nothing about the redhead then the boy would've taken his hand again, but he didn't so Draco had lost the first true friend he'd made.

_**The End**_


End file.
